Rache ist die einzige Heilung
by Chinogirl
Summary: Ryan kommt mit Marissa's Tod nicht zurecht und will unbedingt Volchok finden, um sie zu rächen.Die vierte Staffel, so wie ich sie mir vorstelle. VORSICHT SPOILER! Bitte Reviews!
1. Zurück ins alte Leben

Rache ist die einzige Heilung

Ryan Atwood saß neben dem Pool der Cohens und starrte gedankenverloren auf das Wasser. Er hatte zwar seine ersten Semesterferien, da er ins College ging, aber genießen konnte er sie nicht. Zwei Monate war es her seit seine Freundin in seinen Armen gestorben war. Zwei Monate redete er schon kein Wort mehr und zwei Monate saß er stundenlang im Poolhaus, oder in seiner Studentenwohnung und gab sich die Schuld am Tod von Marissa. Plötzlich tauchte das Bild von Volchok im Wasser auf. Schon stieg die Wut in Ryan auf, die tief in ihm brodelte. Wo versteckte sich dieser Mörder nur? Seit einigen Tagen war er auf der Suche nach ihm, doch nun hatte er eine neue Spur gefunden. Ein Freund von Kevin Volchok würde heute bei einem Kampf außerhalb von Newport zu finden sein, so hatte ihm das Julie jedenfalls mitgeteilt. Sie hatte ihn vor zwei Tagen angerufen und ihm befohlen Marissa's Mörder zu finden. Normalerweise würde er nie mit Julie Cooper gemeinsame Sache machen, aber bei diesem Fall… Er hatte vor den Freund richtig auszuhorchen, um so den Aufenthaltsort von Volchok zu erfahren. Doch bis es soweit war musste er sich noch eine Ausrede für die Cohens einfallen lassen müssen, da an diesem Tag auch eine Feier angesagt war und er natürlich ebenfalls auf der Gästeliste stehen würde.

Währenddessen saßen die restlichen Bewohner des Hauses in der Küche um zu frühstücken. Mit Ryan rechnete sie sowieso nicht mehr da er nicht mehr viel aß und wenn überhaupt, dann bei seinem neuen Job in der Bar, denn Ryan kellnerte dort. Sandy knapperte an seinem Bagel mit Frischkäse und las Zeitung, Kirsten umklammerte ihre Kaffeetasse und beobachtete Ryan und Seth hatte seinen Blick auf einen Comic gerichtet. Man sah aber, dass er keine Zeile las da er sich jeden Tag mehr Sorgen um seinen Bruder machte, denn je mehr Zeit verging umso verschlossener wurde er.

Kirsten durchbrach schließlich die Stille: „Vorsicht er kommt. Seid bitte nicht schlecht gelaunt gegenüber ihm!"

Schon betrat Ryan den Raum und man sah ihm an, dass er etwas zu sagen hatte.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll aber ich denke nicht, dass ich heute Abend kommen werde. Theresa hat gerade angerufen und will sich mit mir treffen, also…" Er blickte in die Runde.

Sandy kam auf ihn zu: „Ist schon okay. Hab ein bisschen Spaß. Wir verstehen es."

So hatte er also die Familie angelogen, die ihn aufgenommen hatte, die ihm vertraute und ihm immer geholfen hatte. Ryan ging mit einem schlechten ins Poolhaus um seine alten Sachen anzuziehen. Danach machte er sich auf nach Chino. Schnell hatte er auch das Gebäude gefunden vor dem sich auch schon eine Menschenmasse gebildet hatte. Er trat ein und sein Blick fiel sofort auf einen alten Bekannten: Einer von Volchok's Freunden. Wie hatte Julie das nur herausfinden können?

Ohne zu überlegen schritt er auf ihn zu und packte ihn an seinem T-Shirt: „Wo ist dein bescheuerter Kumpel. Wo verkriecht sich diese Ratte?"

Der Andere grinste nur und meinte: „ Wenn du das wissen willst musst du mich schon besiegen. Siehst du diesen Boxring, da werden kämpfe ausgetragen, für die du wahrscheinlich zu schwach bist. Trag dich ein und kämpf gegen mich, wenn du dich traust!"


	2. Der Kampf

Eine halbe Stunde später fand Ryan sich in einem Boxring wieder der umringt von einem Käfig war. Viele Leute schauten zu, doch Ryan war es egal. Das war seine Chance herauszufinden wo sich Volchok versteckte.

Die Glocke ertönte und die beiden Kontrahenten gingen aufeinander los. Sein Gegner konnte ziemlich stark zuschlagen und traf ihn öfter hart am Kopf. Nach einer Weile blutete Ryan schon aus einer Platzwunde über dem linken Auge, aus der Nase und hatte ein Veilchen davongetragen. Viele dachten schon der Kampf war schon entschieden, denn Ryan fing an bedrohlich zu wanken.

Auch Volchok's Freund kam sich sicher vor und find an Ryan zu provozieren: „Warum willst du ihn denn finden? Nur weil diese kleine Schlampe abgekratzt ist? Die bist ja so was von ein Schwächling, was willst du gegen Kevin ausrichten?"

Plötzlich verwandelte sich das Gesicht seines Gegners in Volchok. Schon spürte Ryan die Wut die er auf diesen Kerl hatte. Es war wie in seinem früheren Leben in Chino. Er wollte unbedingt diesen Typen fertig machen, ihm zeigen, dass er etwas Falsches gemacht hatte, ihn zwingen um Vergebung zu betteln. Ryan nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und schlug wie von Sinnen auf den Anderen ein. Als Dieser zu Boden ging, beugte er sich hinab, zerrte ihn zu sich her und fragte durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „ Und jetzt will ich das Versteck wissen!"

Doch es war kein Wort mehr aus ihm herauszubekommen, denn er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Das war einfach zu viel für Ryan. Er lies seinen Gegner auf den Boden knallen und verlies ohne noch mal umzuschauen das Gebäude.

* * *

„Los Seth, wir müssen gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu der Feier."

Kirsten schaute die Treppe nach oben, doch ihr Sohn lies sich immer noch nicht blicken.

Es kam lediglich eine genervte Antwort von oben: „Ich komme später nach, okay? Dieser Comic ist so spannend, da kann man nicht einfach aufhören zu lesen. Du störst mich ja jetzt schon!"

Sandy, der ebenfalls ungeduldig neben seiner Frau stand, verdrehte die Augen und bedeutete Kirsten, dass sie gehen sollten: „Na gut Seth, aber wenn Ryan mit dem Auto kommt fährst du uns nach, verstanden?"

Es kam zwar keine Antwort, aber Seth's Eltern wussten, dass ihr Sohn sie gehört hatte.

* * *

Julie saß alleine im Wohnzimmer der Roberts Villa und prüfte immer ihr Handy.

„Wie lange dauert das denn? Er muss doch nur einen Typen ausfragen!"

Sie war schon fertig angezogen für die Party am heutigen Abend und musste jetzt langsam los. Doch das worauf sie wartete ging vor. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Sie fluchte leise ging aber schnurstracks dorthin um zu öffnen. Draußen standen Sandy und Kirsten.

„Hey Julie. Wir wollten dich abholen, da du sowieso ohne Neil fährst, dachten wir uns du willst von uns mitgenommen werden." Kirsten strahlte sie erwartungsvoll an.

Julie merkte das sie wohl nicht das netteste Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte und lächelte sie an.

„Ja natürlich. Ich hole nur schnell mein Handy."

Und so fuhr sie mit den Cohens mit.


	3. Niemand kann ihm helfen

Ryan saß derweil im Range Rover der Cohens und fuhr auf Newport zu. Sein Kopf tat höllisch weh, doch gerade war es ihm egal, denn er hatte ganz andere Sorgen. Als er genauer in den Spiegel sah, merkte er, wie schrecklich er eigentlich aussah. Blut lief immer noch langsam aus der Wunde über seinem Auge. Er hatte Angst vor sich selbst. Schon wieder waren ihm alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt und er hatte auf einen Menschen eingeschlagen, wie bei Trey und Volchok.

Nach dem Zwischenfall mit seinem Bruder hatte er sich geschworen sich besser zu beherrschen. Doch wie es scheint, konnte er das nicht und genau davor hatte er jetzt Angst. Hatten seine Mutter, AJ und die anderen aus Chino Recht gehabt? War er wirklich nutzlos und macht er nicht anderes als Probleme? Sein Blick fiel auf sein Handy. Julie wartete wahrscheinlich schon auf seinen Anruf. Also nahm Ryan es in die Hand und wählte ihre Nummer.

* * *

Kirsten, Julie und Sandy saßen noch im Auto auf der Fahrt zur Feier als ein Handy klingelte. Julie erschrak. Das konnte nur Ryan sein! 

Kirsten sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an: „Willst du nicht rangehen?"

„Doch natürlich. – Ja?"

„Ich bin's." Ryan's schlechtgelaunte Stimme dran aus dem Hörer.

„Gerade ist es ganz schlecht. Ruf später noch mal an."

Doch Ryan lies sich nicht einfach so abwürgen.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich aus diesem Idioten nichts herausbekommen habe. Bis später."

So klappte sie wieder ihr Handy zu und sah entschuldigend die anderen Beiden an. „Neil, er ruft später wieder an."

Doch Sandy hatte die Stimme erkannt. Er konnte nur nicht verstehen was Julie mit Ryan zu tun hatte.

„Das kann nichts gutes bedeuten", murmelte er vor sich hin und fuhr ohne ein weiteres Kommentar.

* * *

Als Ryan die Auffahrt zur Cohen Villa hinauffuhr fielen ihm gleich die brennenden Lichter auf. Er wunderte sich, denn er hatte angenommen, dass er alleine sein würde, doch es war nun nicht mehr der Fall. 

Leise versuchte er die Autotür zu schließen und stapfte in Richtung Haustür. Im selben Moment in dem er den Schlüssel rumdrehte wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen und Ryan stand Seth gegenüber.

„Hey Mann ich wollt gerade hinausgehen und sehen ob das Auto schon da ist." Dann erst sah er Ryan ins Gesicht und lies prompt die Jacke fallen die er in der Hand gehalten hatte.

„Oh-Mein-Gott! Was hast du getan? Wo warst du?"

„Das geht dich nichts an. Halt dich einfach raus. Du und deine Familie, ihr seid auch besser ohne mich dran. Trey und danach Volchok, ich bringe nichts als Ärger."

„Ryan, wir wollen dir helfen. Du bist an gar nichts schuld, was passiert ist. Du gehst nicht weg, bist du mir gesagt hast, was los ist." Langsam ging Seth auf ihn zu.

Ryan sah ihn ausdruckslos an: „Ach ja? Und wie willst du mich aufhalten? Willst du dich prügeln, dass ich da bleibe."

„Nein, darin bist du eher der Spezialist, wenn ich dein Gesicht so ansehe", meinte Seth sarkastisch.

Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen wurde er zur Seite geschubst. Ryan lief zum Poolhaus ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Schon eine Stunde befand sich Seth in der Küche und wartete darauf das Ryan ihm wieder über dem Weg laufen würde. Leider passierte nichts mehr, bis um kurz nach halb zwölf das Telefon klingelte.

„Ja Seth Cohen? – Dad. – Nein ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Feier als ich Ryan gesehen habe. – Ich erklär's dir zu Hause. – Okay, bis dann."

Seufzend ging er wieder in die Küche um auf seine Eltern zu warten, die versprochen hatten so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen.

* * *

Jetzt saß Julie wieder alleine herum. Kirsten und Sandy hatten sich eilig verabschiedet und waren nach Hause gefahren. Langsam holte sie ihr Handy hervor und wählte eine Nummer. 

„Ja, hallo Detektiv Morris. Haben sie schon neue Informationen? – Aha, ja okay, werfen sie sie in meinen Briefkasten ein. Danke."

Triumphierend legte sie auf. Endlich war sie da wo sie hinwollte und Ryan würde sie leicht dazu bringen können, ihr zu helfen…

* * *

„Seth, was ist los?" Sandy kam aufgeregt in die Küche gelaufen. 

Traurig begann sein Sohn ihm das Treffen mit Ryan zu erzählen.

"Seth, ich weiß, das es schwer ist Ryan so zu sehen, aber der Tod von Marissa hat ihn schwer getroffen. Wir müssen ihm Zeit geben. Doch wie du ihn mir beschrieben hast, muss ich mir auch langsam Sorgen machen, denn ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er sich selbst verletzt.

Kirsten kam nun auf Seth zu und nahm ihn in den Arm: "Wir werden das schaffen, als Familie. Ryan muss merken, dass wir für ihn da sind."

Im Poolhaus lag Ryan schon eine Stunde auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Was hatte er nun schon wieder getan. Dieser Blick, mit dem Seth ihn angesehen hatte, brannte sich in seine Netzhaut ein. So enttäuscht und traurig. Nicht mehr lange und Sandy und Kirsten würden ihn auch so ansehen. Sie verstanden ihn nicht, genauso wenig wie sie es nicht kapiert hatten warum er nicht zu Marissa's Beerdigung gehen konnte. Jeden Tag brachte Kirsten ihm Essen ins Poolhaus. Jeden Tag wollte Seth ihn überreden PlayStation zu spielen und jeden verdammten Tag kam Sandy in der Früh zu ihm und wollte reden. Doch ihm war nicht nach reden und auch nicht auf so viel Aufmerksamkeit.

Wie konnte sie alle immer denken ihm helfen zu können? "Niemand kann mir helfen.", murmelte er vor sich hin. Er allein war Schuld, er hatte mit Volchok diesen Streit. Er hatte mit Marissa Schluss gemacht, worauf hin sie mit Volchok zu tun hatte.

Er musste allein damit fertig werden und es auch auf seine Weise beenden. Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy.

"Ryan, hier Julie. Ich muss mich mit dir treffen."

"Jetzt gleich, ist schlecht. Ich hab ne Menge zu tun."

"Es geht um Volchok."

* * *

Nach dem Gespräch ging Sandy schnurstracks zum Poolhaus und klopfte energisch an die Tür. 

„Ryan kann ich reinkommen?"

Nichts rührte sich. Sandy blieb aber trotzdem vor der Tür stehen.

„Na ja Seth hat uns erzählt wie du heut ausgesehen hast und jetzt frage ich mich: Wie kann das passiert sein? Du warst doch bei Theresa. Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht das sie so zuschlagen kann."

Im Poolhaus blieb alles still.

Langsam drückte Sandy die Klinke nieder und steckte seinen Kopf vorsichtig durch den Spalt. Der Raum war leer und von Ryan keine Spur mehr zu sehen.


	4. Ryan in geheimer Mission

Julie wartete derweil ungeduldig auf ihren Besuch. Sie hatte vor einer halben Stunde in einem Motel eingecheckt, in dem sie niemand aus Newport sehen konnte. Endlich klopfte jemand an die Tür. Es war tatsächlich Ryan, der unsicher in den Raum trat. 

„Na endlich." Julie trat auf ihn zu und hielt ihm eine rote Mappe hin.

„Was soll ich mit der? Was steht da drin?"

Julie blickte ihn boshaft wissend an: „Alles was du wissen musst. Ich weiß, dass du die einzige Person bist, die versteht, was ich durchmache. Das hier sind Informationen über Volchoks Aufenthaltsort. Du kannst mit ihr – mit ihm – machen was du willst."

Sprachlos blickte Ryan sie an.

Nach einer Weile sagte er einfach: „Ich will sie nicht."

Jetzt war es an Julie sprachlos zu sein: „Du willst sie nicht? Ich kenne dich. Auch wenn du nicht bei ihrer Beerdigung warst, ist es dir nicht egal dass sie tot ist!"

Ryan schloss die Augen und überlegte. Das war seine Chance „ihn" zu finden. Als er sie wieder öffnete, konnte Julie die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen sehen. Innerlich musste sie grinsen. Man konnte Ryan so einfach manipulieren.

„Komm schon, was sagst du?" Ryan seufzte.

„Ich muss das tun."

Wortlos schritt er auf sie zu, nahm die Mappe und verlies das Motel.

* * *

Die Cohens saßen schweigend im Wohnzimmer, als die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde. Ryan schritt zügig an ihnen vorbei, die rote Mappe immer noch in der Hand.

Sandy sprang auf und lief auf ihn zu. "Ryan, wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Was ist das in deiner Hand?"

Zwar blieb Ryan stehen, sah Sandy aber nicht an. Dieser betrachtete derweil die Wunden, die das Gesicht seines Pflegesohns zierten. Er hatte gehofft, die Zeiten würden vorbei sein.

"So wie du aussiehst tippe ich auf eine Ausandersetzung. Ryan, du weißt das Fäuste nichts lösen können." Wieder bekam er keine Antwort. Schließlich setzte Ryan seine Weg fort. Kurz bevor er den Raum verlies sagte er noch leise: "Sandy, halt dich einfach raus. Das ist etwas was du nie verstehen wirst. Niemand darf mit einem Mord durchkommen."

Genau den letzten Satz wollte Sandy nicht hören. Ryan war also hinter Volchok her. Was sollten sie nur tun?

* * *

Am nächsten Tag stand Ryan so früh auf, das er keinen der Cohenfamilie begegnen würde. Ohne etwas zu frühstücken verlies er das Haus und fuhr mit dem Auto davon.

In einem schäbigen Vorort hielt er an. Schnell hatte er die Adresse gefunden, die in der Mappe stand. Von außen machte das Haus nicht den Eindruck bewohnt zu sein. Doch davon lies sich Ryan nicht abschrecken und klopfte wie ein verrückter an die Tür.

Sie öffnete sich von selbst und so trat er einfach ein. Keine Möbel waren zu sehen, nur ein paar Abfälle und eine Matraze in einer Ecke. Es sah fast wie sein altes zu Hause aus, kurz bevor seine Mutter ihn alleine gelassen hatte. Ryan sah sich langsam um.

Draußen stand Volchok und konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er hatte ihn hier gefunden? Wie war das nur möglich? Leise schlich er sich in den Garten, nahm sie ein Holzstück und beobachtete ihn durch ein Fenster.

Ryan durchwühlte gerade einen alten Rucksack, als er etwas knacksen hörte. "Wer ist da", sagte er laut. Daraufhin lief er hinaus. Genau als er das Haus verlassen wollte, wurde er von einem harten Gegenstand mitten im Gesicht getroffen. Bewusstlos ging er zu Boden.

Volchok beugte sich über ihn und überlegt fieberhaft was er nun tun sollte. Er durchsuchte Ryan's Jacke und fand nur ein Handy. "Hey - 7 unbeantwortete Anrufe. Wer vermisst dich Pisser denn so?" Auf dem Display stand Sandy. Plötzlich kam Volchok eine Idee. Er nahm das Handy und rief zurück.

Schon als es das erste Mal klingelte, rührte sich Ryan wieder. "Shit, kannst du nicht mal wie ein normaler Mensch nach einem Schlag liegen bleiben." Als sich dieser Aufrichten wollte, holte Volchok erneut aus. Dieser Schlag zeigte seine Wirkung. Mit einer Platzwunde an der Schläfe rühte Ryan sich nicht mehr.

Das Handy klingelte zum Dritten Mal, dann meldete sich ein Mann am anderen Ende. "Na endlich. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich!"

Volchok musste grinsen: "Na ja das ist lieb, aber das will ich gar nicht, Alter."

Sandy's Stimme wurde besorgt: "Wer spricht da und wo ist mein Sohn?"

* * *

tbc...

Hoffe das ist ein guter neuer Teil! Bitte hinterlasst Reviews wenn ihr meine Story liest, das ich weiß, ob ich weiterschreiben soll. Danke schonmal.


	5. Entwischt

„Ich denke mal, Sie kennen mich und wissen warum Ryan hinter mir her ist."

Sandy kapierte es sofort.

„Volchok. Was ist mit Ryan? Geht es ihm gut?"

Kevin Volchok grinste: „Den Umständen entsprechend. Es ist nicht so, dass er gerade sagen kann was ihm wehtut."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein, dann sprach er weiter.

„Was ich von Ihnen will ist ganz einfach: Machen Sie diesem Idioten klar, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll. Dann werde ich auch verraten wo sie ihn abholen können."

Während er das alles Sandy erzählte wurde Ryan wieder wach. Verwirrt, weil er nicht wusste wo er war, rannte er, so gut es ging davon.

Als Kevin sie umdrehte verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Wo war denn sein Druckmittel abgeblieben. Sandy merkte auch das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ryan – er hat es irgendwie geschafft wegzulaufen. Shit, was mach ich jetzt nur." Vor lauter Wut schmiss er das Handy auf den Boden, das mit einem ekligen Scheppern in zwei Teile zersprang.

* * *

Ryan irrte derweil durch den heruntergekommenen Vorort von Newport Beach. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er hierher gekommen war. Als er sich mit der Hand durchs blonde Haar fuhr, spürte er etwas Nasses – Blut. Was hatte er nun schon wieder angestellt? War er alleine hier, oder mit Sandy, Seth oder Marissa hierher gekommen und wenn ja wo waren sie nur?

Gedankenverloren griff er in seine Jackentasche um sein Handy zu benutzen, doch sie war leer. Nach einer kurzen Strecke wurde es ihm schwindlig und alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Also lies er sich einfach am Straßenrand nieder und versuchte an nichts zu denken.

* * *

Sandy hatte sich gleich mit der Polizei in Verbindung gesetzt. Er musste so schnell wie möglich Ryan finden, der sicherlich verletzt war. Von wo aus hatte Volchok ihn angerufen?

Die einzige Möglichkeit sah er darin seinen alten Bekannten anzurufen, der als Beruf Privatdetektiv war.

„Ja, hier die Detektei Morris. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Hallo Richard. Hier Sandy. Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

„Sandy, altes Haus. Natürlich, worum geht es denn?"

„Du musst für mich jemanden finden. Kevin Volchok."

„Da hast du Glück, denn vor ein paar Tagen hat eine Frau Cooper nach ihm gefragt. Warte ich geb dir die Adresse durch."

* * *

Wenig später stand Sandy vor Volchok's Unterkunft. Als er durch ein Fenster sah, erblickte er ihn, wie er auf einer alten Matratze angestrengt nachdachte. Sandy schlich zur Tür und stieß sie auf. „Ich will wissen wo Ryan ist?"

Volchok, der geschockt dasaß, stammelte nur: „Er ist einfach weggerannt und ich weiß nicht mal wohin."

So sehr Sandy nun diesen Nichtsnutz festnehmen lassen würde, wusste er das Ryan ihn dringender brauchte. Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder auf die Straße und begann mit dem Range Rover nach ihm zu suchen.


	6. Den Schmerz nochmal erleben

Ryan hatte sich nach einiger Zeit wieder aufgerafft weil er es nicht mehr aushielt von den Leuten angestarrt zu werden die an ihm vorbeigingen. In Chino wäre er so nicht weiter aufgefallen. Jetzt taumelte er von Straße zu Straße, stütze sich an jeder Wand ab und befürchtete in jeden Moment sich übergeben zu müssen, so schlecht war es ihm geworden.

Zusätzlich machte er sich Sorgen um Marissa. Seit er in Newport war hatte fast jede Schlägerei mit ihr zu tun gehabt. Was war diesmal passiert? Plötzlich sah er den schwarzen Range Rover der Cohens um die Ecke biegen. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen als er auch noch Sandy darin sah. Er konnte ihm bestimmt helfen.

* * *

Sandy sah Ryan, der an einer Hauswand sich lehnte gleich als er in die Straße einfuhr. Man merkte sofort dass mit ihm etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sein Gesicht war Blutverschmiert, die Platzwunde über dem Auge war wieder offen, zudem war seine Lippe aufgeplatzt.

Als er neben seinem Pflegesohn zum Stehen kam, stieg er ohne weiteres aus und lief zu ihm um ihn zu stützen. „Sandy, was ist los. Was hab ich gemacht. Ist etwas mit Marissa passiert?"

Sandy schloss die Augen. Ryan hatte das Gedächtnis verloren. Sollte er ihm jetzt wirklich sagen das Marissa eigentlich tot war? Ryan würde wieder wie in der Nacht reagieren an der dieser Unfall passiert war. Er würde wieder zusammenbrechen.

„Sandy?" So wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr. Ich-" Sein Blick fiel auf eine Gestalt hinter Sandy's Auto. Volchok war hinter dem langsam fahrenden Auto nachgegangen und jetzt versuchte er es zu stehlen. Schnell schwang er sich auf den Vordersitz, drehte den Schlüsse, der immer noch im Zündschloss steckte und brauste davon.

Ryan stand geschockt da. Zuerst lies er nur den Kopf hängen, dann knickten ihm die Füße ein. In dem Moment, in dem er Volchok erkannte, fiel ihm alles wieder ein. „Marissa", sagte er traurig und Sandy umarmte den am Boden zerstörten Ryan. So saßen sie lange da, bis Sandy sein Handy hervorholte und Kirsten anrief. „Schatz, hol uns bitte ab. Mir wurde gerade mein Auto geklaut."

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ryan hatte die ganze Zeit noch kein Wort gesagt. Auch als sie beim Abendessen saßen, war er still. Danach ging er ins Poolhaus und legte sich auf sein Bett. Warum mussten solche Dinge passieren?

Diese Nacht machte er kein Auge zu. Er dachte nach. Über Marissa und über Volchok. Je mehr er seine Gedanken an ihn verschwendete, desto wütender wurde er auf ihn. Eines stand für ihn fest. Auch wenn das heute schief gegangen war, würde er das nächste Mal mehr Erfolg haben. Egal was passieren würde er war sich sicher das er ihn früher oder später finden würde…

* * *

tbc. Bitte Reviews!!! 


	7. Auseinandersetzungen

**Auseinandersetzungen**

Am nächsten Tag ging es Ryan körperlich wieder recht gut. Seine Wunden hatten aufgehört zu bluten und schlecht war es ihm auch nicht mehr. Doch die ganze Zeit hatte er nur Volchok im Kopf und wie er ihn am besten finden könnte.

Als er nach dem Duschen das Badezimmer verließ, sah er dass Seth im Poolhaus saß.

„Was willst du denn hier?", Ryan wollte zwar nicht so genervt klingen, aber nun hatte er es schon gesagt.

„Nur reden. Wie geht's dir Mann? Sahst ja beim Abendessen gestern nicht sehr gut aus."

„Wie würdest du denn nach tausend Schlägen aussehen?"

Ryan fand die ständigen Fragen nach seinem Befinden lästig.

„Keine Ahnung, Ryan. Aber ich denke das wird mir nie passieren, da ich auch nicht hinter einem Mörder her bin. Glaubst du Marissa hätte gewollt, dass du dein Leben durch so etwas zerstörst?"

„LASS SIE AUS DEM SPIEL!" Ryan schritt bedrohlich auf Seth zu. Dieser ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Tut mir leid, Mann", sagte er ängstlich.

Schließlich drehte Ryan sich um und schloss sich wieder ins Bad ein. Seth starrte nun auf die Tür, die zwischen ihm und seinem Freund stand. Würde jemals alles wieder in Ordnung sein?

Derweil in der Küche:

„Sandy, du kannst das nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen. Er hätte sich ernsthaft verletzten können und einfach Volchok aufsuchen war auch ein Fehler von ihm. Mach ihm das klar!"

Kirsten war noch völlig geschockt von dem gestrigen Tag.

Ihr Mann hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Schon gut, ich werd mir etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Aber ihm jetzt eine Lektion zu erteilen würde nichts bringen, Ryan würde das nicht einsehen."

Gleich darauf kam Seth zur Tür herein. „Was nicht einsehen?", fragte er neugierig.

Beide Elternteile gaben ihm keine Antwort.

„Schön, ist bestimmt uninteressant für mich."

So begannen sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu frühstücken.

Ryan tippte derweil Julie's Nummer ein. Tuuut – tuuut…„Ja, was gibt's?"

„Julie ich brauche die Nummer von diesem Detektiv von dem du die Adresse her hattest."

„Wofür denn? Willst du ihn noch einmal suchen?"

„Ja das hab ich vor. Los sag sie schon."

Julie seufzte: „Sandy hat die Nummer mir damals gegeben. Nur er hat sie. Ist wohl ein alter Bekannter von ihm."

„Danke für deine große Hilfe", meinte Ryan böse und legte auf. Kurz danach schlich er auf das Haus zu um ein bisschen in Sandy's Büro zu stöbern. So lange er frühstückte, musste er keine Angst haben erwischt zu werden. Schnell war er über die Haustür in den Flur gelangt. Jetzt musste er nur noch leise in den Raum gehen.

Sandy, der gerade auf seinem Toast herumkaute, hielt plötzlich inne. War das Ryan der langsam in sein Büro schlich. Was sollte das schon wieder bedeuten?

Unauffällig legte er den Toast auf seinem Teller ab und begab sich in Ryan's Richtung.

Ryan war endlich an Sandy's Schreibtisch angelangt. Da waren nur so viele Zettel das er gar nicht wusste wo er anfangen sollte zu suchen. Vielleicht stand die Nummer ja in dem Telefonbuch. Ohne lange zu überlegen, fing er an es zu durchblättern.

Sandy, der in der Tür stand, beobachtete alles. Ryan hatte den Rücke zu ihm gerichtet und hatte ihn deshalb noch nicht bemerkt.

Langsam wurde es Sandy zu blöd. Er räusperte sich, so dass sich sein Pflegesohn erschrocken zu ihm herum drehte.

„Wenn du was suchst, kannst du mich auch fragen, ich glaube das geht schneller."

„Ich brauche die Nummer des Detektivs der Volchok finden kann."

Sandy schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich sie dir nicht geben kann. Ich kann sie dir nicht verraten, da ich genau weiß, wie du gegenüber ihm reagieren wirst. So was hatten wir schon mal, Ryan. Willst du den gleichen Fehler wie bei deinem Bruder machen? Wärst du damals zu Hause geblieben und hättest gar nichts gemacht wäre nichts von alledem passiert. Und noch eine Fragen: Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf in meinen Sachen zu wühlen? Wo ist der nette Junge, der du vor Marissa's Tod warst?" Solche harten Worte wollte er dem Jungen gar nicht an den Kopf werfen, doch er machte sich einfach solche Sorgen um ihn das es jetzt überkochte.

Ryan wurde langsam wütend. „SANDY, du verstehst das nicht! Ich kann nicht einfach so tun als ob das ein Unfall gewesen wäre. Ich versuche ja immer ein anderer Mensch zu werden, als der der ich in Chino war. Aber vielleicht bin ich einfach so. Vielleicht bin ich halt genauso ein Krimineller wie mein Vater oder Trey es sind! Seth wird mal so wie du. Ich hingegen werde im Gefängnis verrotten, denn egal was ich mache, es endet in einer Katastrophe."

Sandy schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf: „Nur weil du Atwood heiß, bedeutet das nicht das du so wie dein Vater wirst. Lass Volchok einfach in Ruhe."

Zornig sah ihn sein Gegenüber an: „Sandy, ich kann und werde Volchok nicht davonkommen lassen. Sie hatten alle Recht: Mum, AJ, sogar Trey. Aus mir kann nichts Besseres werden. Atwood ist nun mal Atwood." Vor lauter Wut schleuderte er die gesamten Mappen, die geordnet auf dem Tisch lagen auf den Boden.

Sandy sah ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken dabei zu. Es dauerte bei Ryan nie lange bis er wütend wurde. Sandy war schon oft aufgefallen, dass Ryan durch nur ein bisschen Provokation gewalttätig wurde.

„Dad, was ist hier los?" Seth sah besorgt seinen Vater an. Dieser bedeutete ihm wieder zu verschwinden, was er auch gleich ohne weitere Fragen tat.

Nun fuhr er mit beruhigender Stimme fort.

„Dein Bruder ist nun völlig anders, Ryan. Und du kannst auch ein anderes Leben führen, wie du es uns nun schon seit drei Jahren beweist. Du wirst merken, dass es nichts bringt, Volchok zu finden."

Leise und mit ein bisschen Traurigkeit antwortete Ryan: „Ich denke, diesmal irrst du dich."

Und somit schritt er an seinem ehemaligen Anwalt vorbei, an Seth und Kirsten, die draußen vor der Tür standen und verlies das Haus um ohne den Detektiv Volchok zu finden.

Sandy stand noch einige Zeit so da als ihm klar wurde, dass es vielleicht nur eine Person gab, auf die Ryan hören würde: Auf seinen Bruder Trey, der, wie Sandy aus zuverlässigen Quellen wusste, sich mittlerweile als anständiger Mensch ein neues Leben aufgebaut hatte.

Würde er seinen Bruder zur Vernunft bringen können?


End file.
